Modern electronic devices, such as computers, printers, etc. generally include large numbers of electrical connections. Commonly, such connections may be provided using a plug and socket where a cable is terminated in a plug that can be inserted in a socket to provide the electrical connection.
Plug and socket connections provide an easy and normally reliable method of providing internal connections between sub-components of a larger device. In particular, the ability to unplug and then reconnect connections may simplify maintenance by allowing a particular sub-component to be easily swapped.